remotheredfandomcom-20200214-history
Remothered: Tormented Fathers
''Remothered: Tormented Fathers ''is the first game in Chris Darril's survivor horror trilogy, written and directed as the "REAL answer to survival horror genre". The game is planning to be released in 2017 on PC through Steam, and PlayStation 4. Gameplay Remothered: Tormented Fathers ''is a third-person 3D adventure-style horror game where the player takes control of Rosemary Reed as she explores the manor and searches for clues to solve the game's overarching mysteries whilst avoiding the clutches of attackers who will stalk the player throughout the entire game. The stalker is a slasher-style villain in the vein of ''Clock Tower's primary antagonist Bobby Barrows'' and the stalkers from Haunting Ground's universe. If directly confronted by a stalker, Rosemary will go into defense mode; during which time the playing will need to complete a quick-time event to escape the killer's clutches. The behavior of the enemy is arguably the most fascinating factor in the gameplay of survival-horror games. Remothered: Tormented Fathers makes no exception. Unlike games as ''Clock Tower ''for the PlayStation, the stalker's appearance are unexpected from the moment they actually live in the scenario meanwhile gamers exploration. Playing as Rosemary, the players will have to face stalkers and hide from them. Their conduct is totally unpredictable and you have no control on them Plot Rosemary Reed, a curious thirty-five-year-old woman, rests by her white van smoking a cigarette, trying to understand how to get inside the house without raising suspicion. Rosemary poses as a doctor of the institute where Dr. Felton is being treated for a serious illness, a parasitic plague left by a strange proliferation of moths inside his body. As she enters the manor of the ederly ex-notary Dr. Richard Felton, Rosemary is greeted by his quiet live-in nurse Gloria, who takes care of him for his terrible and mysterious disease. The events are tragically linked to the catatonic fall of his wife Arianna, Dr. Felton's terrifying past, and the anguishing disappearance of his adopted daughter Celeste Felton who went missing in the fall of 1971. Celeste became the only thing in Richard's life that gave him a reason to live, but she also became his nightmare and torment: Jennifer. Rosemary's investigation will bring her to believe that the girl's disappearance is a cover for something terrible, a massacre. Dr. Felton and his wife, Arianna, could be the only ones to know the truth, including the secret behind Celeste’s real identity and a fanatic cult of cloistered nuns in red. She believes the solution of the mystery can be found in the Felton Villa. Development For it's previous version, please see: ''Remothered 2D Alpha The origins of the project date back to mid 2007 when it was announced as a personal fan-tribute to the original Clock Tower, originally released on the Super Famicom in 1995, and it was being developed on RPG Maker XP and Adobe Photoshop, but that changed between 2009 and 2012, when Chris Darril announced that the game's story would undergo heavy rewrites and that developments was to be completely rebooted to take advantage of a newer game engine. Between 2012 and 2015, Chris Darril received multiple offers from studios wanting to purchase the Remothered IP, all of which Darril refused. Chris Darril is still the owner of Remothered and it's intellectual properties, but with his Darril Arts partnered with Stormind Games, brings new life to the project under the title "Remothered: Tormented Fathers" which combines the narratives of the original Remothered and it's originally proposed sequel; "Remothered: Grave Torments". Cast and Characters * Rosemary Reed voiced by Danielle McRae ** Rosemary is a mysterious 35 year old woman who wants to discover the truth behind the disappearing of a little girl called Celeste. She believes that the solution of the mystery can be found inside Dr. Felton's house. * Richard Felton voiced by Adam Harrington ** Affected by a terrible disease, gotten worse with age, Dr. Felton left his notarial career and began gardening as a hobby. Even though he looks like a harmless and sick person at first, Dr. Felton hides a dreadful secret.. * Ms. Gloria voiced by Lani Minella ** Gloria is a shy and dull woman almost in her forties working as the personal nurse of Dr. Felton. Although her generic and faint appearance, she probably knows the truth behind Felton’s spouse and their disappearing daughter and she hides it because she fears for her own life. * Celeste Felton / Jennifer ** Disappeared out of the blue during the fall of 1971, Celeste and her story became a news topic for the following two years. Celeste’s disappearance under obscure circumstances hides something more complex behind it. Her peculiar “nickname” Jennifer is arguably the most useful hint to solve the mystery. * Arianna Felton ** Married to Richard Felton, Arianna is a quiet and lonely woman fallen into a sort of catatonic state since the disappearing of her daughter Celeste. What did make her retiring to private life? * Red Nun ** Belonging to a very small group of cloistered nuns, the Red Nun appears as a threatening figure in red covered by moths and armed with a dangerous spear. She is probably the only survivor of a terrifying fire, which destroyed the cloister Cristo Morente. Sequels Remothered: Tormented Fathers ''is the first chapter in the ''Remothered trilogy of games which is planned to be fully released over the next few years. According to the game's director, you will be able to buy the games separately, or as a bundle through a planned season pass. Each game will run between 6 to 7 hours. Music The game's soundtrack is composed by Japanese musician Nobuko Toda, who is known for her work on the Metal Gear Solid series as well as Bethesda's horror project The Evil Within and Halo 5. During the end of February 2017, Darril Arts announced the extra involvement of another musician, Luca Balboni, an appreciated Italian composer that honed his skills at Remote Control Production of the Academy Awards winner Hans Zimmer.'' The main theme "''Tormented Fathers" is composed by Nobuko Toda and can be downloaded by subscribing to the newsletter on the official site. The theme song "Two Hearts Never Lonely (Top of the World)" appears in the announcement is written by Chris Darril and Nobuko Toda, in the announcement trailer the vocals are performed by Italian singer Federico Villaruel. Influence Chris Darril has stated that much of his inspiration for Remothered comes from Polanski's cinematography, as well as King's literature. He has also been inspired by games such as Haunting Ground, Rule of Rose, Silent Hill and the hide&seek gameplay proposed by the terrifying [http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/Alien:_Isolation Alien: Isolation]. Trivia * It has been said that Tormented Fathers is a merging of the original Remothered's storyline and that it's intended sequel Remothered: Grave Torments. Gallery Gameplay Screenshot 01.jpg RS1.jpg RS2.jpg Game Screenshot - 21.jpg Game Screenshot - 26.jpg Game Screenshot - 24.jpg Game Screenshot - 25.jpg Game Screenshot - 22.jpg Game Screenshot - 28.jpg Game Screenshot - 07.jpg Game Screenshot - 17.jpg Game Screenshot - 04.jpg External links * [http://www.remothered.com Remothered official website] * Facebook development page * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7ulVvyjUrYwg6xxsCtfznQ Official YouTube] Category:Games Category:Remothered: Tormented Fathers